


Not-so-Kinktober Drabble 2018

by Kuriitama



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Humor, M/M, Spoof, misleading narration
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuriitama/pseuds/Kuriitama
Summary: Kumpulan drabble penuh godaan dan candaan—cerita-cerita ambigu seolah dewasa, antara memang dewasa atau sebenarnya tidak juga; bersama Tsukipro (SQ dan Alive).(spoof stories, bacalah sampai akhir tiap chapter demi menguak kebenarannya.)





	Not-so-Kinktober Drabble 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari prompt Kinktober yang didapat dari fb.
> 
> Kinktober gagal kinky. :(

...ha.  
  
Sesungguhnya Dai ingin ber- _tsukkomi_.  
  
Tunggu dulu, sumpah, sejak kapan tubuhnya terasa memanas? Sejak kapan Dai mendapati tubuhnya lemas tak berdaya... namun di satu sisi bagian tubuh lainnya begitu bergolak menjulang? Dan... sejak kapan Rikka yang tadinya duduk kalem di sofa kini tiba-tiba saja ada di hadapannya _—_ naik ke atas pangkuannya _—_ menjamahnya dengan ganas seperti ini?  
  
Serius, apa yang terjadi. Yang terakhir kali Dai ingat hanyalah keduanya yang sedang bicara kasual sambil meminum teh herbal buatan Rikka. Yang terbesit di memorinya terakhir sekedar Rikka yang... tersenyum maklum sambil berkata rindu akan ramainya Shiki dan Tsubasa yang tentu baru pulang lusa karena pekerjaan mereka _—_  
  
_—_ serius, apa yang sedang terjadi padanya? Sebuah _prank_? _Reality show_? Kemana perginya persona kalem Rikka? Kenapa yang menggantikan malah senyum menyeramkan (menggoda buat orang, namun menyeramkan bagi Dai) yang harusnya hanya nampak di panggung?  
  
...ah tidak tidak tidak _—_ senyuman ini bahkan lebih seram dari apa yang Rikka perlihatkan di panggung. Senyum yang... se...duktif...?  
  
...eh?  
  
"...mumpung Shiki dan Tsubasa tidak pulang dalam waktu dekat dan tak ada yang mengganggu kita," Tunggu tunggu tunggu, kemana perginya kata-kata 'rindu' akan duo _darling-honey_ yang tadi baru diutarakan Rikka, "Kita bisa bersenang-senang sebelum mereka kembali."  
  
Hah.  
  
Hah gimana mau senang ketika badan Dai bahkan terasa seaneh ini _—_ bagaimana mau hepi ketika si kalem merah jambu ini mendadak terasa setan begini?  
  
"...ap _—_ " Sial. Dai tak suka ini. Bahkan berusaha bicara pun begitu sulit, menjadikan kata-katanya putus berubah jadi erangan putus asa.  
  
"Apa obatnya bekerja, Dai? Teh yang tadi tentu bukan teh herbal biasa. Ada semacam... aprosidiak disana."  
  
Hah. Haaaaaah????  
  
Apa tadi afro zodiak kah hahahahahaha Dai salah dengar kah???  
  
"Karena kalau tidak, pasti mustahil untuk membuat Dai bertekuk lutut di hadapanku kan?"  
  
Oh astaga, hahaha. Dai ingin tak percaya, ingin menganggap senyuman seram sekaligus seduktif Rikka ini cuma mimpi. Atau sumpah ia berharap ini cuma acara drama _reality show._ Atau sekedar Rikka latihan akting atau apa ya pokoknya _—_ TOLONG LONG LONG TSUBASA, SHIKI!?!?!? TOLONG PLIS TOLONG SEBELUM DAI TERNODA _—_  
  
_—_ adalah terikan batin seorang Murase Dai yang menggema begitu kencang di hatinya. Tapi jelas percuma. Napasnya tercekat _—_ makin sulit mengambil udara ketika Rikka mendekat untuk memburu bibirnya.  
  
"Terkejut ketika tahu wajah sebenarnya di balik topengku, Dai? Tentu saja selama ini aku menginginkanmu..."  
  
Sial, ini terlalu dekat. Napas Rikka yang menghembus tepat dekat sisi wajahnya sama sekali tak membantu situasi. Memabukkan, menggiurkan _—_ seolah narkotika yang membius Dai dan mendorongnya.

Dekat. Keduanya terjebak dalam jarak yang berbahaya.

  
"Tapi tak perlu tegang. Aku tahu kalau setelah ini kau pun akan menikmati permainannya."  
  
Jarak mereka makin menipis, seolah menggencet selapis tipis rasionalisme milik Dai yang masih tersisa di benaknya.  
  
Mengerikan _—_ Dai telah terlena.  
  
.  
  
.

.

.

 

**[OMAKE]**

 

"Tapi tak perlu tegang. Aku tahu kalau setelah ini kau pun akan menikmati permainannya."  
  
Jarak mereka makin menipis, seolah menggencet selapis tipis rasionalisme milik Dai yang masih tersisa di benaknya.  
  
Mengerikan _—_ Dai telah terlena.  
  
.  
  
..  
  
.  
  
...tapi nggak BOHONG TOLONG TOLONG TOLONG DAI MASIH BELUM MAU DILUNTURI KEPERJAKAANNYA GEGARA AFROZODIAK TOLONG YATUHAN _MY ANGEL HONEY DARLING CANARY BABY JUDAS_ SIAPA SAJA TOL _—_  
  
" _—_ yaaak, cut~!"  
  
...ah.  
  
Suara burung kenari kapten Tsubasa yang entah datang dari mana terdengar bagai alunan surga.  
  
Ah tapi tunggu. Bilang apa tadi Tsubasa, ' _cut_ '?  
  
Seketika mimpi horornya berlalu _—_ Rikka yang sudah berjarak tinggal setengah senti dari bibirnya menarik diri, berbisik kata 'maaf' sebelum mundur dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah.  
  
"Maaf Dai, yang tadi itu suruhan Shiki dan Tsubasa...!"  
  
Hah.  
  
Ia menoleh ke kiri. Ada Shiki yang bengek menahan tawa dan ada Tsubasa yang cekikikan sambil bawa kamera.  
  
H a h .  
  
"Wwwwww aku tak percaya Dai-chan bakal gabisa lawan Rikka beneran wwwww padahal itu cuma teh biasa WWWWWWW APA KUBILANG KAN Dai-chan lemah sama Rikka _—_ " Tsubasa lantang bersuara _—_ berkicau bak burung kenari yang tak tahu diri. Shiki yang megap-megapnya makin parah di sebelah Tsubasa pun... sama sekali tak membantu.  
  
"....."  
  
...oh gitu.  
  
Oh jadi ini cuma akting. Cuma bohongan. Jadi Dai cuma dikerjain.  
  
Gitu ya.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
..kisah menyedihkan ini pun diakhiri dengan Dai yang menolak bicara pada semua anggota SolidS selama dua minggu. Itu pun bisa jadi berlangsung lebih panjang andai Shiki tidak menyogok Dai dengan macam-macam album musik klasik dan andai Tsubasa tidak menraktirnya makan cake tiap hari.


End file.
